Soul Games
by Jedd Shual-Iyiste
Summary: Two different worlds. Two deaths. Two souls on the line. Those Who Hunt Elves and the cast of Rune soldier meet as they contend for the souls of their murdered friends. Is a crossover
1. Those who Seek Vengeance

Disclaimer: I don't own Those Who Hunt Elves, or Rune Soldier.

Soul Games.

Those Who Seek Vengeance/The Adventure of the Soul Games.

By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Lightning clashed as the red fog surrounded them. The blonde elf screamed as the crimson light emitting from the book in front of her grew and encompassed her as well. Pain lanced through every pore of her body. But she wasn't distracted, turning away from the disrupted spell, she made a chopping motion with her hand, clearing a path within fog.

"Run! Escape while you can!"

Ritsuko started, then looked back, "What about you! We're not leaving you!"

Celcia gasped as she felt herself start to burn within the light, "There's no time!" Reaching up and grabbing her energy necklace, she threw it to Regina, "Remember the promise you made to me!"

"CELCIA!" screamed Junpei, running towards her.

"No, Junpei. Not this time. You can't fight this time. You can't save me, it's too late..." she said softly, as she raised her hand... and sent a bolt of energy at Junpei, knocking him through the opening she had made. "RUN! Run while you can!"

Time was running out, the fog was closing again, and she didn't have much strength left. Trying to ignore the pain, she raised both her hands and pushed, using her powers to keep the path open. Her friends looked at her, torn.

"RUN!"

Airi nodded, grabbed Ritsuko, then ran dragging the teen behind her. Ritsuko struggled, reaching towards Celcia as she was led to safety with the others.

Celcia smiled sadly as she watched her friends, then let go of the barrier holding the path clear. She had true friends. They had been on many adventures together, trying to get them back home. This had been the third time they had conducted this ceremony, and the third time it went wrong.

But this time it happened because of an outside force.

She could still hear them screaming her name, calling for her. So many obstacle they had passed. They had been a perfect team, capable of stopping anything. But that was over now...but she would not die cowering.

Standing tall despite the overwhelming pain, she turned to face her killer, "Who are you?"

The figure smiled, "I'm afraid that won't matter soon enough, my dear. You are nothing but a game piece now, one of three. As are your friends."

Celcia started, "You leave my friends out of this!"

"But I can't! They are very crucial, for they have been decided to be key players in a game. A game of good and evil."

Celcia began gasping for breath, her vision blurring, "They... won't play any game with you."

The figure laughed, "Oh, I believe they will, with your soul in the balance!"

break

It was over.

Both the fog and strange light were gone. And so was Celcia. They found her lifeless body laying by the alter that held the ashes of what was a book of spells. They all stared, crying softly. Ritsuko was hugging the tank, Junpei staring down at Celcia's body, and Airi was off to the side.

Regina watched them. She wasn't one of them. The elf had only recently met the notorious group, Those who Hunt Elves, and had promised to watch over them should anything happen to Celcia during the battle with the legendary sorcerer. And apparently Celcia was holding her to her promise.

She held the necklace the Elder of all Common Elves had thrown to her. It was Celcia's energy necklace, and with this Regina's magical powers were increased. Even if she didn't have Celcia's experience wielding the magic strength. Turning her gaze back to the mourning other worlders, she frowned sadly.

Most of them had argued continiously amongst themselves, especially Junpei and Celcia, but it was obvious that they all cared for one another, and after everything they had done it was to be expected.

But now one of their member was gone. The green haired elf closed her eyes tightly as she hugged the necklace to her breast, 'I promise, Celcia. I promise to watch over them and help them get home...I promise!'

"Well, I guess this is a perfect time to introduce my proposal."

Regina whirled around, the others doing so as well behind her. She stared at the person in front of her. He was sitting down on a boulder, his long blackish green hair falling down behind him. Glowing white eyes watched her as the others walked up to him.

She didn't know why, but she got a REAL bad feeling from him.

Junpei glared at him hatefully, "You... you're the one that did this?"

"Yes... yes I am. And before you do anything, I can restore her."

Junpei cracked his knuckles as he approached the strange man, "Then I suggest you do so, and fast!"

The man yawned, obviously not daunted, "Like I said, I have a proposition for you."

Airi cut in before Junpei could say anything, "You kill our friend, then say you have a proposition for us. Obviously, if we do what you say we'll get Celcia back, but what do you want?"

The man jumped up, clapping his hands together gleefully, "I thought you'd never ask! What I was is a battle between good and evil! You are one of three groups I have selected to do battle with my legions. If you win, then you get your friend's soul back, and her life will be restored!"

Airi frowned, there was something he wasn't telling them, she was sure of it. But she couldn't back down, not with Celcia's soul on the line...and the stranger obviously knew that.

"We accept."

Ritsuko nodded, "Yeah!"

Junpei glared, but also nodded, "No one hurts Celcia but me!"

Regina stepped forward, "Count me in!" The others looked at her, shocked. She didn't look at them, instead staring at the man, "I made a promise to Celcia, and I'll keep it!"

The man smiled, "Then prepare yourselves, Those who Hunt Elves. You're journey is about to begin!"

Those who Hunt Elves. A group of elf strippers trying to find spell fragment on girl elves so they can return home to Japan. One is a martial arts expert of extreme skill, strength, and speed. Another is a high school student with a real taste for military weaponry. The third an oscar winning actress capable of playing any role. The fourth a cat spirit inhabiting a tank. The fifth...a little cute thing that craps toilette paper. And the last was the mage. The leader of all common elves. Was.

Now Regina has taken her place in this group. A group of elf strippers. Those Who Hunt Elves. Those who now hunt for the person responsible for killing their friend.

Those... who seek vengeance.

Those Who Hunt Elves.

break

Louie took another swig. Taking several large gulps, he slammed the now empty mug on the table, "Oooh, YEAH! That hits the spot!" He had just gotten back from another 'adventure' of exploring old ruins, which hadn't ended well. There was no way Merrill would ever let him live this one down!

Sighing, he was about to order another drink when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Looking up at the man, he raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? What do you want?"

"I beg your pardon, are you Sir Louie?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. What do you want?"

The man looked down sadly, "I'm afraid I have bad news about your friend Ila."

Louie immediately stood up and grabbed the man by the shirt, pulling him closer. "What! What about Ila!"

"There's...been an accident...at the Magicians Guild. She was working on something and it exploded..." he looked away.

"Is she all right!...IS SHE ALL RIGHT!"

"She...didn't make it..."

Louie stared at him, then with a howl threw him to the side as he ran out of the tavern. It wasn't possible. If it had been anyone BUT Ila, he could understand. But Ila was a genius when it came to magic, nothing would backfire enough to kill her... It wasn't possible.

He ran as fast as he could, shoving past people who yelled angrily after him. But he didn't care. He had to get to the Magicians Guild!

After what seemed like an eternity, the massive building finally came into view. The long haired brawler mage ran up the steps, threw open the doors, and ran in.

Break

Merrill and Genie walked by Melissa. Earlier Melissa had summoned the two after being called by Mistress Jenny. Apparently the High Priestess had felt something...unusual happen that night and wanted the three to investigate.

And if there was unusual, there was usually Louie.

The three approached the Magicians Guild and stopped. Even here, Melissa could feel something was wrong. Where there were students studying notes and homework, there were now only empty seats. Looking back at her companions, who merely shrugged, Melissa continued on.

It wasn't any different inside, there wasn't a soul to be seen. They made their way to Louie room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Opening the door, she looked in.

Louie was sleeping in a corner, a bottle of some type of liquor lay next to him.

Merrill walked over and picked one of the bottles up. Sniffing it, she made a face, "It's pretty strong stuff. Wonder what got into him."

Genie shook her head distastefully, "I don't even want to know."

Melissa sighed, "What kind of conduct is this for a valiant champion? Drinking himself into a stupor like this!"

A voice spoke up from behind her, "Yes, yes it is quite disgusting for a champion to behave as such? I'm so glad you agree."

Melissa, along with Genie and Merrill, looked at the door, where a stranger was leaning against the frame. He smiled sweetly at them, but all Melissa could feel from him was cold darkness, bottomless evil.

Genie stared at the individual, one hand itching to grab the sword on her back, but she refrained, "Who are you?"

The man glanced at her, "I'm the man who killed Ila."

The three woman stared at him, shocked. Ila! Dead!

Before they could say or do anything, a voice came up from behind them, "Damn you... Why!"

They looked back to see Louie stagger to his feet, his face contorted in rage.

"WHY!"

The man grinned gleefully, "Because I want to have a game!"

"People's lives are not games!" Melissa said angrily, "Ila is our friend, and you...you..."

The man chuckled softly, "Play my game...and I'll restore your...friend. I have her soul captive you see. And if you don't, I'll put her through unimaginable torment for all eternity. So you don't really have much of a choice. You are going to play my game...whether you like it, or not."

This time, Genie allowed herself to reach for her sword, "You will release her soul now, or I'll cut you clean in two!"

The green haired man yawned, "This is so deja-vu, you know?" He looked around to see if the others understood, but was greeted with glares, "Oh fine, be party poopers. Now then, you're to travel to the Rian Ver Tristal, a gateway will be there to take you to a dimension of my choice. And when I'm ready, my champions will fight you. You win, you get your little magician girl back. Lose, and she's mine!"

Louie growled and grabbed for the mans shoulder, but his hand went right through him, "What?"

Merrill stared, then pointed out the obvious, "HE'S NOT REAL!"

Louie growled, "A hologram? Too cowardly to come here yourself!"

"No," Melissa said calmly, her face white.

Everyone looked at her, a knowing smile was on the green haired mans lips, "No what?"

Melissa swallowed, "You're not a hologram...You're a ghost."

Every stared at the man in shock as he laughed happily, "Yes. Yes I am. Now...Will you play my game?"

Louie nodded, "Ghost or no ghost, I don't let anyone get away with hurting, and especially KILLING my friends!" He choked on a sob, but he continued on, "I will play your game, but when I beat your champions or whatever, I will find a way to shove my fist in your face, so you can feel it!"

Melissa nodded, "And where my champion goes, so do I. So is my will!"

Merrill grinned, flashing several throwing daggers in her hands, "Where Melissa goes, so do I! I can't leave her alone with the pervert, after all!"

Genie glowered, but nodded, "And I agree with the green horn...no one hurts my friends!"

Louie, partly glaring at Merrill, smirked at the stranger, "So you have it. We'll play."

The man grinned, "Then adventurers, let the game begin!"

A group of adventurers always on the look for money. A thief, as quick and deadly with her daggers as she is greedy. A swords woman, bridling uncommon strength and skill with her great blade. A Mylee priestess, chosen by her God to be the champion of a brawling magician. A brawling magician, always ready to fight with his fists, and maybe using a magic wand as a club.

They had a friend who helped them, laughed with them, and cried with them. A friend that would do anything to help them. A friend who was taken from them. The adventurers. The adventure for a friend.

The Adventure of the Soul Games.


	2. The First ChallengersWay of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Rune Soldier or Those Who Hunt Elves.

The Song, "Way of Life", is owned by Jedd Shual-Iyiste.

Soul Games.

The First Challengers/Way of Life.

By Jedd Shual-Iyiste

Louie growled under the weight of all the luggage and supplies thrown on his back. It just wasn't fair. He STILL had to play porter and carry all the junk! No one even glanced back at him as he muttered under breath, either ignoring him or having grown so used to it, they didn't even notice it.

Ila.

Immediately his eyes stung, but he didn't wipe away the tears threatening to come. For her, he would cry. She deserved the tears. So many times she had helped him, and when she needed him, he was off drinking.

He should have been there. There to stop that man... that ghost.

That THING with those eyes. He shuddered. A ghost with the power to kill the living, and trap their souls. The Soul Games.

The stakes were so high. Every soul was on the line. It was a winner take all. If they lost, they would not only die, but their souls would also go to him.

It was do or die. Only this die was worse than death, for death was only the beginning.

"Stop." Melissa's voice rang out from in front of him. Glancing up, he saw nothing of interest, or of a reason for them to stop. They were on a dirt road, miles from any city or town, trees off to one side, hills to the other, and a beggar sitting by a crossroads.

Louie glanced at him, his eyes seemed hidden in the shadows of his brownish black hair, which hung like an uncut, unwashed mess on his head, stretching down to rest between his shoulders in the back. He had a faded, and very beat up brown shirt with widened sleeves, and even more faded blue pants of a strange cloth material that conformed to his skin, and what looked like a type of boot, but not of the kind he had ever seen. It was like a mini boot without a heel.

Melissa stared at him, iced shivers running up and down her back at the feelings. She knew this feeling, but she was surprised by how long it had taken her to actually notice them. She must have been too caught up in her thoughts of Ila and the ghost to have noticed this creature.

A zombie.

Louie called to her, "What's the hold up? It's just a beggar."

Melissa shook her head as the man looked up at her. His face took her by surprise...it was half gone. Not as if someone had cut it off, or that it was missing, for the outlines seemed to be there, but there was just darkness and shadows covering his eyes and upper face. Only his nose and down seem free of the shadows, and even then a streak of shadows came down the left side of his chin. It was as if he was wearing black soot over half his face, but she doubted that. She wasn't sure why, but she doubted it.

Then she looked at the teenage girl next to him. Her silvery hair was strangely cut. Three locks of hair hung on the left side of her face, with a smaller fourth one on those, and there was short hair behind, but only on the left side of her head. On the right side of her head there was only one lock, and long flowing hair on the back of her head.

She wore a white shirt and lose pants, with sandals. It was strange how pale she was, and how despite the heat of the day and the dirt, her clothes held not a speck of dust on them.

She gave a sigh and looked to the zombie and said, "It's time."

Melissa raised an eyebrow, "What's time?"

Everyone looked at her, except perhaps the zombie, she couldn't tell since she couldn't see his eyes.

Merrill poked her side, "Ummm, WHAT'S what's time? What do you mean?"

Melissa looked down at her, surprised. The girl continued to stare at her, as if she wasn't certain what was going on. "The girl, she said 'It's time,' so I asked-"

Louie cut in, "Melissa, what girl are you talking about."

Melissa blinked and looked at Louie, then Merrill, then at Genie, but that all stared at her in equal confusion. "I...uh...you can't see her?"

The girl blinked, then scratched her head, and shrugged, "Whatever, AlleyWay? Be a dear and take care of them, but leave the girl, that one," she pointed to Melissa, "alone. I'd like to talk to her. And make sure you remember what I said earlier!"

The zombie stood up. Melissa swung her staff in front of her, whether or not they could see the girl, she was there, Melissa was sure of that. And she was going to take care of the zombie right now. She began chanting and a ball of light appeared before her, then hurled itself at the zombie that simply stood there...only to dissolve into mist.

She stared in horror at the ineffectiveness of her prayer. How?

"My AlleyWay can't be laid to rest, priestess," came the girl's voice. Melissa started, seeing the girl standing next to her. When had she moved?

Not caring, she called to the others, "It's a zombie! Kill it!" The others nodded.

Louie in particular, "Good, I could use something to beat up and take my aggressions out on!" He dumped their things on the ground and pounded his fist. "Come on zombie thing!"

He ran at the undead being smashed his fist into its face.

"It won't work," the girl said.

Melissa looked at her, "What...are you?"

The girl looked at Melissa from behind silvery eyes, "I'm Senetty. And he's AlleyWay. As you guessed, he's a zombie."

Melissa turned to the girl, glaring softly, "And you?"

The girl looked at her, then turned her gaze, speaking with a sadness, "A tragedy, I guess you could say. We're also two of Sartiss' group. The one he's organizing."

"Sartiss...the ghost?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. He's a ghost. But not like me."

Melissa gave a start. If this was a ghost, that might be why the others couldn't see or hear her. Some ghosts probably couldn't be seen if one didn't possess a special sight or wasn't a priest or priestess. "What do you mean?"

But Senetty shook her head, "You'll learn, perhaps. But like I said, this isn't a fight you can win."

But it looked as if Senetty was wrong. The zombie, AlleyWay, hadn't even put up a struggle. Louie kept smashing the thing down as soon as it got up.

"If that thing is meant to beat us, I think you're in trouble. It's pathetic."

Senetty chuckled, "As far as raw strength, you're right. But he's a rank three" Melissa gave her a blank look and Senetty chuckled again, "A priestess that doesn't know? Perhaps they don't understand zombies here..." She seemed to be speaking to herself. After a moments thought, the ghost spoke again, "There are three basic ranks of zombies. One, two, and three. The first rank is the easiest to create, and are pathetic. It's fairly easy to kill, and they stink to high heaven. The second are smarter, and carry some of the abilities they held in life. Then there's the third. AlleyWay. As a rank three, he retains his soul in his body, has every ability he had in life, and is fully capable of thinking for himself. Basically he might as well be alive. AlleyWay posses a regenerative power through his...rebirth. As long as his focus remains, any injury he takes will be undone. No magic or prayer can lay him to rest, so long as his focus remains."

Senetty smiled softly. Melissa stared at the girl. Why was she explaining all this to her? Enemies weren't supposed to do this! "Why are you telling me this? You're supposed to be with Sartiss!"

Senetty shrugged, "Well, for one, I haven't had anyone to talk to except AlleyWay, and that gets kind of old. His memory span only counts for the last eighteen years, so I have to keep explaining things to him, it's gets old saying the same things again and again to the same person... and as for Sartiss? We're only working with him as a payment for a favor he did us. We don't like him, nor what he's doing. And personally, I'd rather see you win than him. But he did help us, and we make it a point to always clear our debts. ALLEYWAY! Time to fight back now! "

Melissa stared as AlleyWay sudden grabbed Louie's fist, smashed his elbow into the larger man's throat, kneed him in the stomach, and jumped back as Merrill stabbed at him.

Ducking the thrown knives, he charged the thief. Moving with a surprising speed, he bent and rammed his shoulder into the small girl's midsection, then lifted her up, carrying her as he rammed her into Louie.

Louie and Merrill fell in a heap.

As the zombie turned, Genie's sword calmly slid into his ribcage. No blood came from the wound. One hand darting out, he grabbed Genie's wrist, then calmly walked forward, pulling the blade deeper into his chest. Genie stared in shocked horror as the scene in front of her, until the creature oh so calmly slammed his fist in her stomach, then her chin.

Pulling out the sword, he let the blade fall to the ground. The three fighters didn't get up.

Melissa shook with a new fear. This...power... it was uncanny. Immune to physical, magical, and holy attacks, and with the skill to be deadly. This being was invincible.

"Like I said, it's no use," Senetty said sadly. "Luckily, we're just here to test you're abilities...and I've seen all I've wanted. But know this, when we do meet again, we'll fight with both hands, so to speak. And with the rest of the group. I wish you luck, adventurers...I truly do."

Melissa stared as the zombie and ghost walked off, leaving them. They had just been beaten, so easily, by only a part of the group they had to beat...and the zombie hadn't even been trying? And also, why had Senetty been so...informative?

Her friends lay there, unconscious. Night was approaching, and with it the predators of the night...but yet there was a strange calm now in the air. As if they were...being guarded? Melissa set about making the camp alone. It took a bit of work, doing it alone, but she finally got it done even as the sun set.

As she sat down by the crackling fire, she realized three things: The undead were guarding them. She realized that as she saw the faint glow of the ghost girl in the distance. This night, the two stood watch over them. Second, that Senetty truly wanted them to win, and had been giving her information to increase their chances of winning. The third...She was a ghost, of a different sort, and she was also AlleyWay's focus for his powers.

The ghost and zombie, working together had achieved a type of immortality. And now they wanted to finally have peace, to be laid to rest.

She laid her head down on her pillow, and closed her eyes, but as she did, she could swear she hear a man singing in the darkness of the night...AlleyWay.

"I thought I would just curl up and die,  
You thought I was just, lay down and cry.  
It never occurred to me to ask you why.  
But now I know that you'd just smile and lie.  
But now you dare ask me why

I'm, the AlleyWay.  
A way of life.  
A life of hate.  
Hate of the betrayed.  
You betrayed me and,  
And I won't forget  
Nor will I forgive  
What you did  
To me.

I screamed, begging you not to do this.  
But all you did was smile and say I wouldn't be missed.  
And now I'm gone, I feel her faint kiss.  
And I stand up again, knowing death will soon be his.

I'm, the AlleyWay  
A way of life.  
A life of hate.  
Hate of the betrayed.  
You betrayed me and,  
And I won't forget  
Nor will I forgive  
What you did  
To me.

And I know, that I wasn't the only one you  
Crushed like a bug underneath your shoe!

We're, the AlleyWay.  
A way of life.  
Lives of hate.  
Hate of those betrayed.  
You betrayed us and,  
And we won't forget  
Nor will we forgive.  
What you did,  
To me."

Melissa shivered. So similar, was their way of life now. A life crushed under a shoe, and they certainly wouldn't forget, nor forgive Sartiss for his betrayal of life. That was their way of life for now.


End file.
